


look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it

by dyadbenrey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadbenrey/pseuds/dyadbenrey
Summary: Ben's lips tremble, tears in his eyes. "Please."She lifts her hand as a deep furnace begins to build inside them both. Shaking uncontrollably, Rey's heart pounds furiously as she slides her hand into his - perfectly fit."Yes," she whispers, closing the space between them as she presses her body into his.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it

**Author's Note:**

> Rey wanted to take his hand...so it made me think, what would've happened if she had done.

The mangled remains of the late Leader lay adjacent to the throne; pieces of him scattered like broken glass beside the other corpses that crowded them. Thick drops of sweat drench their skin, releasing a familiar stench through their clothes that absently draws them to the same conclusion - they would need to change after this.

Rey's eyes never leave his as Ben Solo dismisses the Praetorian's weapon by throwing it away; the sharp hit of metal against metal reverberates in Rey's ears, but she doesn't flinch. With the red curtain still burning, she can see the Resistance fleet missing the canons of the First Order. 

"Ben!" She points, running towards the window, "The fleet, order them to stop firing. There is still time to save the fleet..." she's met with silence, " _ Ben _ ?" 

Ben stands before the mighty throne, his chest pounds from exhaustion. His eyes glance over at his old mentors crumpled body, a small wave of relief rushes through him momentarily. "It's time to let old things die. Snoke...Skywalker. The Sith...the Jedi, the Rebels...let it all die." He turns to face her, eyes wide with hope. Taking steps towards her, Ben almost wants to smile at her before him. "Rey," he gulps, continuing, "I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the Galaxy." And with that, he lifts his gloved hand out towards her. 

Rey's heart instantly breaks. "Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way," as her voice breaks, Rey feels a cascade of tears run down her cheeks. 

"No, no you're still holding on!" He screams at her, his hand still reaching out towards her; never faltering. Rey looks down at it understanding it was the same hand she had touched only hours ago on Ahch-To. Feelings she couldn't hide, nor would she ever anymore as she remembered what if felt like to contact him and how she wishes things were different - but it doesn't stop a warm sensation drifted down between her legs. 

" _ Let go _ !" His piercing scream broke her from her thoughts. "Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known?" Instantly, Rey recoils from his words. "You've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it. Say it."

Feeling as if she were on Jakku again; a child dragged away from her parent's ship, leaving the atmosphere before disappearing entirely. Despite the agony those repressed memories brought, Rey couldn't stop him as his words rang true, and knew she couldn't deny it any longer. 

With painful sobs, "they were nobody." 

He proceeds towards her, recognising the agony it must be for her. Sensing her pain, he began reassuring her of their story, "they were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. They're dead...in a poverished grave in the Jakku desert." Rey sobs harder from it, so Ben takes a step forward, "you have no place in this story. You come from nothing; you're nothing." She stops breathing almost instantaneously after he finishes, a twang of anger etches across her face; her eye flickers from the attack. "But not to me...join me," he's closer now so as he reaches his hand towards her again, Rey is only a foot away from him. 

Rey gazes up at him, registering his words, understanding everything. With his heart poured in front of her in the symbol of his hand awaiting hers...Rey's fingers begin to tremble.

_ Skywalker _ . 

Its name has been a beacon of hope for the Galaxy for decades. Luke Skywalker chose exile; she knew now he would never leave Ahch-To. Faith immediately drew to the last Skywalker standing before her - maybe the Force has been pushing her towards this destiny. Their two visions showed they would be together; however way that would be, Rey couldn't tell, but she knows now at this moment she has a choice. 

Ben's lips tremble, tears in his eyes. " _ Please _ ." 

She lifts her hand as a deep furnace begins to build inside them both. Shaking uncontrollably, Rey's heart pounds furiously as she slides her hand into his - perfectly fit. 

"Yes," she whispers, closing the space between them as she presses her body into his. His eyebrows raise in alarm; he had expected her to say no. " _ Yes _ ," she repeats for him, so there's no misjudgement between them. 

Ben nods once in awe of her as he leans down, glancing between her eyes and lips. They stand as one, finally together after everything. Rey notices his reluctance first and instantly closes the gap by standing on her tiptoes, wrapping her arm around his neck and shoulders and placing her lips delicately on his. A spark of electricity courses through them both, they both gasp in the process - stopping the kiss only for a few moments. 

Ben's eyes are wide with astonishment as Rey's lips waver just slightly near his - they breathe each other in, their hearts synchronised beating as one. 

"I..." Ben speaks, "I love you," his voice cracks in the confession. He waits for her response, wishing he hadn't already screwed up, but Rey smiles wider. 

"I know." 

And with that, Ben inclines forward and smashes his lips onto hers. The force of him causes Rey to lose her footing, and they both hiss in pain as they hit the flat ground. Luckily, Ben's hand had protected Rey's head as they land with a thump; nearly knocking the air out of their lungs which breaks the kiss. 

Tangled together, Ben and Rey let out a sharp gasp. The adrenaline and connection of the fight had pushed their bodies and their minds in ways they never thought existed. They had felt each other's pain, almost at the cost Ben's life when he stopped in the frenzy of it all to make sure Rey was alright. The Force was at play with all this - they didn't understand it now, but their connection had to mean something despite the difficulties it brought upon them. 

It takes them only a moment to realise their newfound position. Ben's arms almost give out as he feels Rey's legs around his; he glances down to make sure he hadn't hurt her as they fell. 

"I'm okay," she breathes, sensing his worry. She cocks her head upwards, reaching her arm to move strands of hair that conceal his eyes. He trembles from her touch, lips quivering as she slides her finger towards his scar. "I'm sorry about this," she whispers to him. An ounce of confidence races through her as she leans up to kiss it - earning a raspy groan from Ben. 

His lips curl upwards ever so slightly, "I'm not." 

Instantly Rey is taken aback, leaning her head back to rest against the floor she looks around her. She begins to think about how she's going to explain this to Finn and the Resistance. Abruptly, she's broken from her thoughts as Ben uses this opportunity to press his lips against her neck. He starts with peppering light kisses; making sure his lips touch every part of her delicate neck before burrowing his head down in the crook of her neck and sucking fiercely. 

Rey gasps loudly as this new sensation drives her ecstatic, all responses roll down her body like a waterfall sinking firmly in between her legs - causing her burning heat to rub against his. Ben groans from this, moving his lips from her neck he uses his arms around her to push himself up - gazing at her. He can feel himself growing harder with every shaking rub she pushes herself against him, but nothing comes close to how attracted he is by  _ watching _ her do this to him. 

Ben bites his lip as she rolls hard against him, trying to find friction in any way possible, and the noises she utters from her mouth almost cause him to go mad. 

She whines from the loss of his lips, opening her eyes - she hadn't realised were closed - she looks up lovingly at Ben. She stops moving, a low growl forms at his lips, it doesn't go unnoticed from her. With every ounce of strength left within her, Rey pushes him to the side, gathering herself despite her legs feeling like jelly to sink on top of him. 

As she presses herself back onto the large tent forming in his trousers, Rey laces her fingers with his and pins them above his head. "Rey," he moans, a slight smirk etches across his lips despite his complaints. 

Rey picks up a pace that is slow for both of them but the noises she gains from him make it worthwhile. She can feel herself rising with every sharp curve of her hips, nearing herself for her climax. She moans louder and louder, tilting her head up as the room is filled with her moans and Ben's slight hisses. 

Ben knows it will take a while for him to climax from this agonisingly slow pace, but he watches her above him taking power into her own hands. Suddenly, she stops. He groans theatrically before being silenced by her lips on his. 

Rey laughs from his reaction, completely in bliss over how crazy she can make him feel by her touch before moving her hands from his and reaching down his chest to his trousers. Instantly, he looks down as she shuffles her way towards the large tent that is begging for any release. Pulling hard, she unclasps the belt and chucks it away before pulling down his zip. 

He's large, she thinks to herself, not that she had any reason to think otherwise since his whole self is enormous, even his demeanour. Breathing inwardly, Rey pulls down his underwear. His cock springs out, almost taking her by surprise by not only the largeness of it but the girth. Her mouth waters slightly, but she saves that thought for a different time before moving back into the position she was in before. She starts to rip off her trousers - disregarding them to the side also - before she pushes the sleeves to her shirt down. 

As her breasts come into view, Ben's mouth open agape in awe. He pushes himself up, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing a nipple into his mouth. He sucks, bites, and licks as Rey prepares herself to sink onto him. Her cunt throbs with every second as Ben takes the other breast and wavers his tongue around her nipple before taking another, repeating the same actions. 

Rey lets out a lusty moan, cursing under her breath as Ben's hands roam over her waist and onto her breasts. He takes her nipple in between his fingers and twists slightly, making her cry. She can feel how wet she is as it starts to slide down the inside of her thighs. 

Taking his cock in her hand, she squeezes it in revenge to the brutal attack her breasts have endured from his tongue and fingers. Ben stops moving, tensing immediately as she starts to pump her hand around him - squeezing tighter at the tip to earn another delicious whine from him. She leans her head down, cheeks grazing his as she searches for her ear lope, biting it hard as she moves the tip of his cock under her and sinks ever so slowly down - making sure to take every whine, every moan, every wail from him like a trophy. 

Once she's taken him all, and she watches his face; his brows furrowed in ecstasy, his lips scarcely open, she starts to move up and take him all over again. He groans her name out loud as she rocks on top of him in a slow rhythm. He grabs her waist, pinching her slightly, so she pushes his chest down to make him lay back. Still holding onto her waist, she uses his hands to allow her to move faster. 

Feeling him inside her as she pulses around him, he begins to raise his hips upwards to hit a much better spot that has Rey screaming. Once they maintain a steady rhythm, the room quickly filled with nothing but their moans and the noises of their bodies hitting one another. It's a blur of passion that has been prologued for far too long. Rey's cunt clenches hard against Ben's cock as she feels herself reaching her orgasm, trying to slow down and wait for Ben to find it too; he quickly understands and grabs her close before turning their bodies, so he's on top before he pounds into her, carelessly. 

Rey screams his name from this new angle and feels Ben's hand move towards her heat where he presses his thumb on her, rubbing to create more stimulation for her release that is so near. With a piercing cry, Rey reaches to pull him in closer, her hand tightening on his ass as he hammers into her urgently. 

"I'm..." Rey gasps, "Ben, I'm coming." 

Ben grunts in reply, thrusting his hips faster as he begins to feel a sweet release. They move together as Rey arches her back finding a better angle, while Ben burrows his head, latching his lips onto her neck like before. His hips drive deep within hers, breath hot on her neck as he builds the release. 

Like a rush of water drenching her entire body, Rey screams as she approaches her orgasm. Her mouth opens wide, uttering curses and Ben's name before he finds his release too. He grunts, his hips are faltering to a stop as his cock splutters. 

Taking a lengthened intake of breath, together they recover and lay entwined. Ben's head rested on top of her forehead, mouth in inhaling her hair as he breathes in deeply. Meanwhile, an exhausted Rey lies with a substantial body on top, exhaling intensely while trying to recover from an earth-shattering orgasm. 

Rey is the first to speak, "I...I never thought we'd ever-" 

"Do what?" Rey answers him; Ben looks down at her, she snorts a laugh, "Yeah, me too." Silence surrounds him before Ben joins in with a deep chuckle. 

"Are you happy about  _ this _ ?" He gestures vaguely at their joined bodies. Rey looks at him, seriously, noticing a flash of concern pass across his face - as if he were waiting for her to regret it immediately. She reaches for his cheek, her thumb brushing against him. 

"Yes," she reassures him. 

They look at each other. A warm sensation passes through momentarily before they lean towards one another and kiss. 

Suddenly, the entire ship violently jerks and Ben and Rey are thrown towards the other side of the room. An explicit white light cascades over the place, and they're blind for a moment. They lock onto each other, troubled that this was the end for them - the Resistance had fought back and fired in their direction. At first, Rey couldn't blame them but holding onto Ben's body with him still deep inside of her, she prayed with all her power that they would survive this. 

Once the shaking had stopped and the ship stilled, Rey - now on top of him again - grabs Ben's face and forces him to look back at her. Eyes closed and breathing slowly; anxiety surged through her. 

"Rey," he whispers, eventually opening his eyes. 

She couldn't stop a single tear escaping and hitting his cheek as Rey cries, and with two hands holding onto him, she kisses him again. "What happened?" Ben asks as she peppers his face with her lips. 

"I don't know," she says, "I don't care." Rey suddenly remembers she's still on top of him, and his cock is still inside of her - now limp. Promptly, they gathering their clothing and get dressed as quickly as possible with only glances towards one another in small smirks. 

Once dressed, they notice a distress alarm begins to ring. Finding their lightsabers, Rey starts to walk over to Ben, hoping to catch a final kiss before an interruption when suddenly the escalator door opens. 

General Hux strides through the room, expecting Snoke to be sat on the throne. Only, as he ventures closer, he instantly notices the two separate parts of Snoke dismembered on either side of the room. 

"What on-" he cries, glancing between Ben and Rey. 

"Snoke turned against us," Ben says, attaching his lightsaber to his belt, "he struck a bargain with the Resistance and had planned to let them go." 

Rey looked at Ben, stunned he had thought of this so quickly.

"He offered us a place at his side, but we refused," Ben continues, "We killed him and his followers before you arrived." 

Hux stutters a reply, "b-but..."

"I will have no questions asked, General," Ben snaps, "as an apprentice, I will take his place with Rey by my side." 

Hux glares at Rey, "but she's rebel scum-" 

Instantly, Rey reaches out and tightens her fist. She imagines Hux within her grasp, gasping for breath as her fist squeezes around his throat. Hux falls to the ground, grabbing his neck with both hands - clawing for breath. 

"Rey is with  _ me _ ," Ben roars, "I will examine anything you have against her _. _ " 

Hux gasps, trying to find the oxygen to speak. "Yes, Supreme Leader." 

Ben nods, looking towards Rey as he offers his arm to her. Rey inhales, remembering her promise and how things were going to change. With Ben and herself in charge, she would have absolute power over the Galaxy. 

As they walk past General Hux, her grasp on him ceases. Watching him fall helplessly to the floor, Rey smirks. "It's  _ Emperor _ and  _ Empress _ now, General. Do remember that next time."

**Author's Note:**

> God damn, she should've taken his hand.


End file.
